


Love and Recovery

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [45]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angelic Grace, Aromatherapy, Blow Jobs, Caring Sam, Chapter One-Rob, Chapter Three- Sam, Chapter Two- Gabriel, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabe has a daddy kink thingy kinda, Grace Kink, He doesn't care, More Fluff, Oral Sex, Rob takes good care of his girl, Sleep, Texting, The flu, Vaginal Sex, his girl needs snuggles, kind of, more snuggles, netflix, potato chips, probably more tags I'm forgetting lol, reader doesn't want to get him sick, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is sick and can't take traditional medicine due to a health condition, so her loving boyfriend takes care of her





	1. First Week Home (Rob)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromacloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/gifts).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This is a request from Fromacloset that I kinda ran wild with. I know it wasn't exactly what you were expecting but I really, really hope you like, Dearie :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob comes home from filming to find you sick with the flu, but instead of keeping his distance like you think he should, he steps right in and takes good care of his girl

* * *

 

You woke up to your head pounding, every muscle in your body aching, and your throat feeling like someone had taken 80-grit sandpaper to it. This was Rob’s first week home from filming his new movie, and being deathly ill wasn’t exactly how you wanted to spend it. You drug yourself out of bed and out to the kitchen, passing the living room, where Rob was watching TV, without a word. He heard you rummage through the fridge, pulling out the new bottle of juice and unscrewing the lid. You sighed when you saw the pull-tab seal was still firmly inside, slipping your finger through the loop and trying, with all the strength you didn’t have, to open the juice.

 

Rob watched you, leaning against the doorway and trying to figure out why you’d neglected to say “good morning”. When he saw you struggle with the tab and your shoulder slouch forward a bit, he knew something was wrong. Your chin quivered as you fought back your tears and Rob was right at your side, wrapping you in the warm comfort of his arms. “What’s the matter, Babygirl?”

 

“I think I have the flu or something, and I feel bad because it’s your first week home.” You sighed, your words distorted by the congestion. “And I just really want some orange juice.”

 

“Aww, Honey, Don’t feel bad.” Rob rubbed his hand along your back, “Why don’t you go get snuggled up on the couch and I’ll grab you some juice.”

 

“Thank you, Baby.” You sniffled, giving him a small smile as he dried your eyes with his thumbs.

 

“You’re welcome.” Rob poured you a small glass of juice, grabbing a fuzzy blanket from the hallway cabinet on his way to the living room. He found you laying on your side and set the glass on the coffee table, draping the blanket over you and settling with his thigh beneath your head. You sat up temporarily to drink the juice, then laid back down, rolling over so you were mostly on your stomach. Rob rested his hand on your back, drawing small circles on and around your spine, alternating between soothing circles and stroking your hair until you drifted to sleep.

 

A couple of hours later, your eyes fluttered open and you looked up to see Rob smiling down at you, and you rubbed your eyes. “How long did I sleep?”

 

“Only about an hour... You should probably sleep in the bed since it’s more comfortable, or we can just go to bed and watch TV.”

 

“TV.” You smiled, “Thank you again, Robbie.” He helped you sit up and kissed your forehead, wrapping your favorite blanket around your shoulders and following you to bed. He tucked you in and turned on Netflix, lacing and arm around your shoulder and pulling you close so you could lay your head on his chest. “Baby? Maybe I _should_ stay on the couch… and not snuggle with you. You have to leave for those conventions in a couple weeks and I don’t wanna get you sick.”

 

“Don’t worry about me, Sweetheart, I’ll be fine. I know how much my girl needs cuddles when she’s sick.” He caressed your arm and grabbed the remote, selecting your favorite baking show. You nestled closer to him and laid so one arm was behind his back and the other was across his stomach as your head rested against his chest. “You should really try to get more sleep.” He cooed, stroking your hair with his hand opposite of you.

 

“Maybe once this is over, I don’t remember this episode.” Your eyes were already half closed and he snickered at your determination. However, just like he knew you wouldn’t, you didn’t make it to the end of the show, falling asleep roughly ten minutes into the episode. Rob carefully repositioned himself so that he could lay beside you, letting you use one arm as a pillow and holding you close with the other. Still asleep, you buried your head in his chest and hummed a content sigh, Rob soon joining you in sleep.


	2. Netflix and Snuggles (Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes care of his girl in his own special way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Just a heads up that the italics between the asterisks are text messages :)

* * *

 

Netflix and a hot cup of tea were your two best friends right now. You had woken up with a cold and wanted nothing more than to take a nice shot of cold medicine, but alas, you had high blood pressure and couldn’t take traditional medicines. So, you resigned to spending your day wrapped in a blanket cocoon with a steaming cup of Orange Pekoe Tea.

 

Once your tea was gone and you were no longer holding the cup for its warmth, you found it significantly harder to stay awake. Thinking you had only blinked, you opened your eyes to find that you show had started the next episode. You quickly figured that you had dozed off for about twenty minutes, and were just about to doze off again when your phone “dinged” beside you, displaying the name of your handsome archangel. Seeing Gabriel’s name flash across the screen instantly brightened your miserable state.

 

***

 

 _“Hey Cupcake, What do you say you and I have a little playdate?”_ You could practically see the suggestive eyebrow wiggle that accompanied the request.

 

“ _Sorry, Baby_ ,  _I woke up with a cold and feel miserable, I’ve been in bed all morning. Maybe in a few days_

 

“ _ Don’t worry, Sugar Plum, We can Netflix and snuggle instead of Netflix and chill _ ”

 

***

 

Within seconds, Gabriel was in your bedroom with a vase of your favorite flowers held out in front of him like an offering. “Surprise, Cupcake… and,” He snapped his fingers with a smile and the entire foot of your bed was filled with various bags of chips.

 

“Gabe, thank you, Baby, but you didn’t have to.”

 

“I know, I wanted to.” He set the flowers on your bedside table and leaned in for a kiss. When he pulled away, he saw your expression change into concern. “Don’t worry, Archangels don’t get sick, Sweetheart… Scooch over and I’ll give my sweet girl lots of snuggles. You scooted down the bed and leaned forward so Gabriel could settle behind you. He made himself comfortable with one leg on either side of you and began massaging your shoulders as you stretched to reach the bag of Original Lay’s, tearing the bag open with a content smile and popping a chip in your mouth.

 

“Mmm, thank you for the chips, Baby.” You hummed, and he took your chin between his fingers, tilting your head to kiss you.

 

“You’re welcome, Cupcake…” He sat in silence waiting, a minute or so, for you to ask him  _ the _ question, but when you didn’t, he laughed. “You are one strange little human, Y/N.”

 

“What do you mean?” You fluttered your eyelashes innocently, genuinely unsure why he was laughing, or what he was talking about for that matter.

 

“You have one of the most powerful angels in the entire garrison wrapped around your pretty little finger, and you haven’t asked me to snap my fingers and make you feel better yet, Sweetness.”

 

Now it was your turn to laugh. “Gabe, I’m not with you so I can use you. You’re my boyfriend, not my personal fairy god parent--”

 

“I always thought I’d be more of a fairly odd parent.” He joked, kissing your nose.

 

“Well, you are a little odd.” He kept kissing your neck and you felt warm little circles being drawn all across your back even though both of his hands were on your hips, and you realized he was using his grace to rub your back. “Oh Gabe.” You sighed, enjoying the warmth, and Gabriel hummed a quiet laugh.

 

“You know where my grace would feel pretty good…” His words faded out and you felt a small flicker of heat against your clit.

 

“Gabe!” You clenched your legs in shock and shot to an upright position, raising your back from its contact with Gabriel’s chest.

 

By now he was full on laughing, and the archangel kissed across your shoulder blades “Catch you off guard, Sweetness.”

 

“Tell you what, My Love… Once I’m back to being healthy, I will give you all the sex you want.”

 

“Ooh, Daddy likes the sound of that.” Gabriel made sexual purring noise and snapped his fingers. Your sinuses cleared, your congestion headache went away, and you even felt freshly showered. “Shall we cash in on the “all the sex you want” offer?”

 

“Gabe, I can’t believe you-- Oh fuck it, come here, Lover Boy.” You tilted your head to look up at him and he growled, throwing you onto your back and straddling your hips.

 

“I love you so much, Y/N.”

 

“I love you too, Gabe.” He snapped his fingers again and you were naked. Taking advantage of the situation, you palmed your breasts, knowing how much it turned him. Gabriel’s head fell back and he slid a hand up the valley of your breasts, closing it gently around your neck.

 

“Are you ready, Baby?” His grace coursed along your skin in warm tendrils and you moaned, feeling the pleasurable touches on every inch of your body.

 

“Yes, Gabe, please.” He kept his hand on your throat and moved his other hand to your pussy, dipping two thick fingers inside you. “Gabe!” A devious smirk crossed his lips and he knelt to the side of your hips. Gabriel gripped your ankles, spreading our legs and draping them over his shoulders.

 

“I think I’ll start with dessert.” The only warning he gave was a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows before burying his face in your soaked heat. Gabriel mouthed at you like a sex-starved animal, devouring every sensitive ounce of skin that was on display for him. You whimpered beneath him, trying desperately to get his mouth even closer than it already was. Gabriel held your legs in place, and in perfect rhythm with his tongue, you felt his grace dip in and out of you, filling your pussy, and you moaned.

 

“Gabe, Please! I want  _ you _ inside me.” He sucked your clit and his grace filled both holes simultaneously, pushing you over the edge. You felt him smirk against you as he lapped up your juices, leaving no evidence of your orgasm. 

 

Gabriel released your legs and you were instantly on your knees, “Did my little-- Mmm.” You cupped his face, crashing your lips to his before he could finish his question, and he happily gave in, letting you roughly shove him onto his back. He saw the hunger in your eyes and snickered at your quick recovery. Giving him a sultry look, you moved down his chest, kissing the entire way, and undoing the button of his jeans and the zipper. You looked to him for permission and he smirked, “I’m not gonna stop you, Cupcake.” You freed his cock from its confines, and licked his tip, taking almost his entire length in your mouth. Gabriel’s head fell back and his hand found its way into your hair, and he closed his fingers tight, coaxing you down further onto his cock, moaning when you flattened your tongue against him. Partnering your hand with your mouth, you pumped the lower half of his cock, making your hand and mouth meet in the middle of his cock. Gabriel growled, pulling you off his cock by your hair and lifted you to straddle his lap. “Fuck, I wanna bury my cock inside you.” He nipped and sucked at the curve of your neck, lining himself up with your cunt and burying his cock deep inside of you. 

 

“Ahhh, fuck!” You cried out as Gabriel started bouncing you on his cock, his fingers dug into your hips, forcing you down as fast as he desired and you were soon coming undone. Your head fell against his shoulder and he held you firmly in place, filling you with his cum. The two of you panted against each other’s shoulders, with Gabriel’s hands planted on your back, holding you to him and you giggled.

 

Gabriel slid his hands down your back, allowing you to lean back, “What?”

 

“So much for Netflix and Snuggle.” You laughed against his lips, kissing him sweetly and resting your head and palms against his chest, enjoying the warmth.


	3. Aromatherapy (Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam does some research and finds what he thinks is the best way to help his sick little girlfriend

* * *

 

Even before you and Sam started dating, he was protective and always caring with you. He was the first to notice if you were hurt on a hunt, the first to know if you were sad, and always the first to notice if you were sick. In all fairness, you knew you were sick but, being as stubborn as you were, you always just chalked it up to allergies. For three days now, you had been walking around the bunker sniffling,sneezing, and coughing up a lung. Dean avoided you, even though he believed your lie that it was “just allergies”, because he didn’t want to take any chances. Sam, however, was by your side almost all the time, leaving you only to go on supply runs and do small tasks around the bunker.

 

Sam had just got back from a supply run and he jogged up the library stairs, standing where you currently sat researching, holding his shopping back on display, “Hey, Sammy.” You greeted, your words slightly distorted by the congestion. “What’cha got in the bag?”

 

“You, my beautiful girlfriend, are sick. So, I got kleenex, and the first day I noticed you were getting sick, I ordered some cold 911 from David’s tea, which got here this morning. Plus, I got some dried Rosemary and food quality peppermint oil, so you could try aromatherapy. I know you can’t take regular medicine because of your blood pressure, so I thought maybe this could help.” You could see the deep love that Sam held for you, written plainly in his eyes. You stood up, wrapping your arms around his waist and ducking your head to rest it against his chest.

 

“I love you so much, Sam.”

 

“I love you too, Y/N.” He kissed the top of your head and patted your butt softly. “Why don’t you go to bed and let me take care of you? Dean can handle the research and if he needs something, I can help him… Come here.” He smiled, closing his arms tighter around your waist and lifting you to wrap your legs around his hips. You giggled, kissing the curve of his neck and laying your head on his shoulder.

 

“You didn’t have to carry me, Sammy, it’s just a little cold.”

 

“I know, but I want to. I love the feeling of my girl pressed against me… Even if you are sick.” He booped your nose, figuring it to be the better option versus kissing you right now since you were sick. Sam set you on the bed, and situated the pillows so that they would prop you up when you sat down. Helping you reposition  yourself so that your back was against the pillows, he tucked you under the warm, fluffy comforter and queued Netflix, handing you the remote. “Get comfy, maybe try to get a little sleep, I’m gonna go make you a cup of tea.”

 

“Thank you.” Sam slipped out the door to go brew your tea and you snuggled further into the blankets, making yourself a nice, comfortable nest. By the time Sam came back with your tea, you were practically asleep. He had a large tray with him that was loaded with the tea mug and a bowl of freshly boiled water that had a combination of things floating along the bottom of the bowl and a towel draped over it. Sam carefully set the tray on your lap and moved the tea to the nightstand. 

 

“Okay, so I was reading off and on about this while researching and it seems like it really helped people. Just put your head under the towel for a few minutes and take deep breaths. Hopefully, it’ll help with the congestion.” You let him guide you with what to do and he was happy to help. After you took some deep inhales through your nose, you could feel your sinuses clearing and your symptoms slowly beginning to fade away. He handed you the kleenex, snickering when you were embarrassed to blow your nose in front of him. “Baby, I don’t care if you blow your nose, you’re sick.” You tried to do so as quietly as you could, and grabbed your hand sanitizer, from your purse by the bed, when you were done.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me, Baby.” Sam caressed your hair, and settled beside you on the bed.

 

“You’re welcome, Babygirl. Now try to get some rest.” You nestled closer against him, moving down to lay your head on his lap and sleep on your stomach. His large hand rested against your skin, massaging small, gentle circles along every inch, lulling you to sleep and reminding you that you were safe and cared for with his loving touch.


End file.
